Autobus
by kyokichi
Summary: UA/Alfred centric. Alfred era un joven en su ultimo año de la preparatoria y pensaba que su monotona vida no podria cambiar sino hasta que conocio a ... ¡regresame mi puesto bastardo!..


Hetalia no me pertenece, sino a su guapo mangaka ...

NOTA: las letras en _cursiva_ son los dialogos, los que no, son pensamientos o palabras que Alfred no dice en publico.

* * *

Todos los días desde que entre a la preparatoria, tomo el mismo autobús para ir a esta y para regresar de ella. A las siete y cuarto, ni muy antes ni muy después, llega aquel gran vehículo color azul con blanco donde me hago exactamente veinticinco minutos desde mi casa a la parada más cercana de la escuela. El chofer, siempre es el mismo, un sujeto de cincuenta años con una expresión seria y monótona acompañada por un par de grandes ojeras, pareciendo que no duerme por las noches. Como es la hora donde todos van a sus trabajos o a la escuela, el autobús siempre va lleno, pero no importa, de pie es mejor, siempre y cuando tenga mi ipod conmigo. Dentro del autobús, vislumbro rostros familiares, realmente siempre son los mismos; en el asiento del fondo, siempre se sienta la misma señora, una mujer de sesenta años más o menos, con un monedero en su mano derecha y un morral en colores amarillos, rojos y naranjas sobre sus piernas, siempre mirando hacia afuera con sus ojos cansados por la edad. Dos sillas adelante, en la parte izquierda del autobús, siempre se sienta una madre soltera con su pequeña hija sobre sus piernas –el año que viene la pequeña ira a la primaria- y junto a esta, va un hombre, al parecer viudo –lo sé porque es notorio, digo, todos los días se le veía radiante y un día sin más, su sonrisa se perdió, sus ojos se marchitaron y el anillo de bodas que brillaba lustroso sobre su dedo anular desapareció- que se baja tres paradas antes de donde me bajo y finalmente yo, si, Alfred F. Jones –no pregunten que significa la F, ni siquiera lo sé- un chico que atraviesa su ultimo año en la preparatoria y quien ya esta mas que acostumbrado a su vida llena de monotonía.

Una mañana en particular, la recuerdo, se me había hecho tarde. Con prisa me arregle, salí corriendo de mi casa, sin siquiera tocar mi amado desayuno –aunque en la escuela me las arreglaría para escaparme de clases y salir a comer- y exactamente a las siete y cuarto, el autobús se coloco en la parada, al parecer esperando mi llegada. Al subir las escaleras y adentrarme al gran vehículo de metal, pague mi entrada y dirigí mi mirada hacia el lugar donde los últimos tres años me había colocado. Mis ojos se llenaron de furia al ver que alguien más lo había tomado, para ser exactos, un joven de grandes y prominentes cejas, rubios cabellos –muy despeinados por cierto- y estatura un poco más baja que la de los hombres promedio; sus oídos, tapados por dos auriculares de los cuales, emanaban sonidos extraños, al parecer, le gusta escuchar música a todo volumen; sus ojos, entrecerrados y con la mirada perdida, le hacían ver misterioso, no obstante, aquello no me distraía de mi furia _-¡pero cómo se atreve_!- pensé para mis adentros mientras contorsionaba mis cejas en señal de molestia y me colocaba a dos lugares de espalda a él, con mi vista hacia el otro lado del paisaje que nunca me aventure a ver.

Los días siguientes sucedió lo mismo, aquel rubio se colocaba en MI lugar y no podía hacer nada contra eso, más que mirarle con furia infinita. Lentamente, fui adaptándome a mi nuevo sitio, la vista que apreciaba en este lado del autobús era muy diferente a la desoladora y fría que apreciaba en mi antiguo puesto, incluso, una ligera sonrisa brotaba de mi interior cada vez que miraba a través de los espejos sucios y llenos de polvo, el paisaje lleno de vida. Después de quince días de vivir en la misma situación, mi furia continuaba y las personas que se colocaban a lado del rubio dejaron de abordar el autobús, dándome paso a que me colocara a su lado _–adiós lindo paisaje-_ me despedí de mi puesto, para colocarme a su lado y vaya que me sorprendí, resulta ser que soy más alto que él, no obstante, eso no apagaba mi molestia hacia él.

Ha pasado un mes desde que aquel sujeto se robo MI puesto y sin darme cuenta, el enojo y molestia que sentía hacia el empezó a disolverse, dándole paso a mi natural curiosidad. A veces, cuando no se daba cuenta, acercaba mas mi cuerpo al suyo –por alguna extraña razón se sentía bien- y veía nuestros reflejos a través de los sucios espejos del autobús _–realmente se ve muy frágil-_ pensé al darme cuenta de lo delgado que resultaba ser. Mis ojos, inconscientemente le miraban, como si esperasen algo, tal vez que el me voltease a ver también, sin embargo, aquello no sucedía, el se mantenía inmerso en su mundo, con la música a todo volumen, con sus ojos entrecerrados y perdidos en un punto sin punto. A veces, cuando no lo miraba ni de reojo ni a través del reflejo de las ventanas, empezaba a _divagar -¿Dónde vivirá?, ¿a que se dedicara?, ¿será casado o soltero?-_ me preguntaba mientras cerraba mis ojos y dejaba que mi cerebro diera sus respuestas. Cuando me cansaba de aquella rutina, buscaba rasgos particulares en el, intentando de paso memorizarlos; a veces, cuando parpadeaba –que no eran muchas-, podía ver un pequeño reflejo de esmeraldas en ellos; también, cuando su mano chocaba contra la mía, lograba sentir la calidez de su piel y la suavidad de esta, no obstante, me fije que tenía varios cortes en sus _dedos -¿acaso se dedica a hacer trabajos manuales?-_ me llegue a preguntar más de una vez.

Han pasado dos meses desde que inicio todo esto y aun continúo con mi curiosidad hacia aquel joven. Hoy inicio la temporada de lluvia, estamos en Octubre. Los atuendos elegantes y refinados que él solía usar, fueron cambiados por grandes rompe vientos, paraguas y gabardinas de colores oscuros, sin embargo, esos mismos ojos misteriosos permanecieron intactos. Empiezo a desesperarme, en dos meses de observación, no veo cambios en el, incluso el señor viudo sonrió un día, después de haber intercambiado breves palabras con la madre soltera que se sienta a su lado. Nuevamente inicio la rutina que he estado llevando las últimas semanas y me pongo a observar sus facciones, aquellas serias pero a la vez tristes –a veces juraría haberle visto ojeras bajo sus ojos- , también aspiro la suave fragancia que lo envuelve, un olor indescriptible que inunda todos mis sentidos y hace que desee aspirar mas y mas.

Ya estamos en Diciembre y el frio se siente cada vez más intenso, la lluvia que acompaño todo el otoño se ha dispersado y ahora solo queda el recuerdo de esta. No me gusta el invierno, no te da oportunidad de hacer algo productivo, afortunadamente hoy es viernes y me quedare un rato después de clases en casa de mi primo Matthew –hijo de la hermana gemela de mi madre- para estrenar el nuevo juego de video que su padre nos consiguió. Regresando a mi punto, me encontraba parado en el sitio donde se coloca el autobús, faltan unos escasos cinco segundos para que llegara y ya ansió estar dentro, no por el frio que hace afuera, sino mas bien, para volverlo a ver a EL -he de aceptar que esto se está convirtiendo en una adicción-. Cuando el autobús abrió la puerta, corrí a adentrarme, con mis ojos abiertos en par en par, busque el lugar donde siempre se coloca, sin embargo no estaba, el lugar se encontraba vacío. Cerré mis ojos y suspire, posteriormente pague la entrada y me fui a colocar en MI puesto, aquel que me había pertenecido desde hacía ya casi tres años. Sin darme cuenta, empiezo a sentirme triste y decepcionado de no poderlo ver, bueno, me esperare al lunes.

El fin de semana pasó como el agua y por fin llego el lunes. Me siento inquieto y casi doy brincos, esperando a que llegara el autobús que por alguna extraña razón, no está puntual _-¡son las siete y dieciséis!- _exclame fuertemente, para mi fortuna, no había nadie en la parada, simplemente yo y mi genialosidad. Por fin, el autobús llego y con prisa me subo a este, nuevamente buscando con la mirada al chico de los cabellos rubios y ¡ahí estaba!. Una gran sonrisa broto de mis labios partidos por el frio –nota mental: necesito un bálsamo labial- y casi corriendo, me coloque a su lado. Lo observe detenidamente, intentando ver si algo había cambiado en él desde el fin de semana y si, algo era diferente. Su brazo derecho estaba completamente enyesado y sujeto por unos ¿suspensorios? –bueno, no sé de medicina, pero llamémosles así-. Sin vergüenza alguna, clave mis ojos en su yeso _-¿Cómo se habrá lastimado?-_ me llegue a preguntar. Por varios segundos, mis ojos no se despegaron de su brazo y más de una vez mi mente divago en que le pondría sobre su yeso si pudiera escribirle algo, al final, me decidí por algo como _"¡regrésame MI lugar bastardo!",_ sí, eso seria. Estamos a dos paradas antes de donde me bajo y aunque no comprendo que pasa, el chico de prominentes cejas, se bajo en esta _-¿acaso el no se bajaba una antes de la mía?-_ me pregunte mientras lo veía salirse del autobús. Suspire decepcionado, ni siquiera sé porque me preocupo si se baja antes o después de mi. Giro mi rostro para ver su silueta a través de las ventanillas por última vez y enfoco mi vista, aprecio como era recibido por otro rubio de apariencia desaliñada y cabellos semi largos, amarrados por un lazo flojo. Fruncí mis labios e hice una mueca de disgusto al ver como aquel sujeto pasaba su brazo sobre el fino cuello de _este –¿Por qué no puedo ser YO el que haga eso?-_ me cuestione. El autobús emprendió marcha nuevamente, dejando atrás aquella escena pero descuida extraño, mañana volveré a verte.

Hoy fue el ultimo día de clases, exactamente un viernes de la antepenúltima semana de Diciembre, mi ultimo día junto al rubio roba lugares y saben, ¡me acaba de dar el mejor regalo de navidad que jamás he recibido nunca!. Sí, todo comenzó en la mañana, como era usual, tome el autobús a las siete y cuarto. Como era de esperarse, el estaba ahí, con su mirada perdida, su brazo enyesado y sus audífonos colocados sutilmente en sus oídos con el volumen a todo lo que daba. Un poco triste de saber que no volvería a verlo sino hasta Enero, me coloque a su lado y como ya era rutina, examine sus facciones en busca de algo nuevo, pronto, aquella búsqueda encontró algo extraño. El pequeño rubio –quien desde que lo empecé a observar, nunca se había movido ni un milímetro de su lugar- se balanceaba ligeramente de un lado al otro como si fuera una ola humana y sus ojos entrecerrados, se cerraron aun mas en un acto extraño donde pasaban de estar entre cerrados a estar completamente cerrados; sus mejillas antes pálidas ahora estaban rosáceas, dándole un toque de muñequita de porcelana. Divertido, observe el comportamiento del cejon; muchas veces terminaba chocando su cabeza contra mi hombro y rápidamente se volvía a acomodar, no obstante, después de varias veces con la misma acción, su cabeza fue a dar finalmente a mi hombro, apoyándose totalmente en el, aquella acción provoco que el audífono de su oreja derecha se deslizara, dejándome escuchar el contenido de la canción _–Sex Pistols-_ logre deducir. Mis mejillas ahora estaban sonrojadas, nunca imagine que esto pasara y mi corazón revoloteaba en una vorágine de alegría, pena y gozo. Sentí como mi alma se iba al cielo y regresaba _-¿enserio estaba pasando?-_ me pregunte mientras observaba sus mejillas sonrojadas y su dificultoso respirar _–esta resfriado-_ susurre al darme cuenta del porque actuaba así. Aquella escena se mantuvo por varios minutos, donde sus despeinados cabellos chocaron contra mis oídos y cuando me giraba a verlo si se había levantado, chocaban contra mi nariz, haciéndome cosquillas y a la vez, dejándome sentir los suaves que eran –incluso pude oler la fragancia del shampoo que usa, era uno de frutitas-. Aprovechando que uno de los pasajeros bajo en la parada, coloque al enfermo en la silla, vigilando su sueño _–duerme bien my angel-_ le susurre con una débil sonrisa mientras volvía a colocarme en MI sitio. Cuando despertó, se extraño de estar sentado en una de las sillas del autobús y he de admitir que me divertí observando como abría y cerraba la boca y se rascaba la nuca con su mano izquierda en señal de confusión _–hoy fui tu héroe mi damiselo-_ pensé con una sonrisa, definitivamente aquel había sido mi mejor regalo.

Nuevamente estoy en la parada, ya acabaron las vacaciones de invierno y ya estamos en la penúltima semana de Enero. He de admitir que este año fue el peor invierno que he pasado porque primero, mis padres junto con los de mi primo se fueron a un crucero a las Bahamas y nos dejaron solos. Luego, ¡me resfrié! –creo que ese rubio roba lugares me lo contagio ese ultimo día que lo vi- y estuve siendo cuidado por Matthew y su nuevo novio –porque con eso, el suertudo se hizo de novio durante las vacaciones- Gilbert, un chico albino con complejo de "awesome". Regresando a la actualidad, continúo esperando el autobús pero nada que llega y ya son las siete diecisiete. El frio que está haciendo en estos momentos es abrumador, puedo sentir como mis huesos tiritan por debajo de capas y capas de gruesa ropa. Camino de un lado al otro con mis brazos cruzados, intentando darme calor, cuando a lo lejos, logro vislumbrar ¡era el autobús!. En cuando abrió sus metálicas puertas –las cuales rechinaron al abrirse por el frio-, me interne y rápidamente me coloque junto al roba lugares. El camión arranco y ahora me dispongo a observar a mi alrededor, intentando encontrar algo nuevo y si, había algo nuevo, la señora del morral y el monedero que se sentaba al fondo ya no estaba y eso me extraño. En el camino, me encuentro absorto escuchando las platicas de unas señoras que se sentaban junto a la ancianita y pronto me entero que la señora había fallecido, al parecer su único hijo la hecho a la calle en plena navidad –que triste- y murió de pulmonía. Guardo unos segundos de silencio en nombre de aquella señora, después de todo, fue mi acompañante en este autobús durante los últimos tres años. También note algo diferente con el señor viudo, este sonreía y al parecer tenia mas interacción con su vecina, la madre soltera. Sin embargo, regresando a mi penosa realidad, he sido el único que no ha avanzado ni cambiado, aun continuo con mi curiosidad hacia el joven de alado con el cual no he cruzado ni un "hola" en todo este tiempo. Enfoco mi mirada en su brazo derecho y noto que ya no está enyesado –que bien-, posteriormente, inicio el clásico recorrido a través de todo su cuerpo. Algo había de diferente en el, seguramente son esos rasguños que adornan su rostro –espero hayan sido hechos por un gato-. Feliz con mi nuevo descubrimiento del día, cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar por la música que transmitían mis auriculares.

Ya estamos en Febrero, para ser exactos, estamos a catorce, un día muy genial para mí porque los cientos de chicas me regalaran dotaciones de chocolates, bombones y dulces suficientes para un mes, tal vez para dos o inclusive tres. Con una gran sonrisa en mis labios, subo al autobús y me dirijo al lugar que me correspondía desde hacía un par de meses atrás. Sin importarme mucho si estuviese él para variar, me coloque mis audífonos y puse mi música a todo volumen mientras que en mi mente me repetía que hoy sería un día excelente. Tras varios kilómetros de recorrido, la música empieza a tornarse aburrida y monótona; bostezo ligeramente –no dormí bien anoche debido a la emoción- y dirijo mi mirada periférica hacia el rostro de mi acompañante, logrando ver una pequeña y casi imperceptible expresión de molestia y enojo. Mi rostro se ilumino por unos instantes, incluso el mas estático, cambia de vez en cuando, no obstante, aquella luminosidad se opaco y se transformo en preocupación _-¿Por qué estas molesto mi pequeño damiselo?-_ me pregunte mientras analizaba ese rostro molesto. Pronto, logre deducir algo _importante -¡odias san Valentín!-_ exclame no muy sonoramente, pese a eso, esa frase logro ser escuchada por algunos presentes y por el cejon mismo el cual me miro con extrañeza. Un ligero rosa inundo mis mejillas y mi mente rápidamente descarto que hoy sería un excelente día. Como había sucedido meses atrás, ese chico se bajo una parada antes de donde acostumbraba y nuevamente mire como era recibido por el mismo rubio de cabellos semi largos. Afilando mi vista, logro apreciar como las facciones de molestia de mi acompañante se intensificaban y después de eso, ya no supe que sucedió, el autobús había arrancado, impidiéndome ver la continuación.

Ha pasado una semana después de aquel increíble catorce de Febrero y las cosas vuelven a hacer las mismas, a excepción que el sujeto viudo, cada vez intercambia más palabras con la madre soltera. Después de mucho meditarlo, he llegado a la conclusión de que tengo que hablarle a ese rubio a como dé lugar; todo esto debido a que después de tantos meses de estarlo observando, empezó a surgir en mi la necesidad de mas interacción –he de admitir que mas que adicción, esto se convirtió en obsesión-. Hoy me he decidido a iniciar un estratégico plan para que dentro de muy poco, empecemos a intercambiar palabras. Me aclaro la garganta y me quito los audífonos _–vamos Alfred, actúa natural y que no vea que pareces desesperado-_ me dije a mi mismo mientras cerraba fuertemente mis ojos. Cuando termine aquel ritual, abrí mi boca, sin embargo, nada salió de esta. Frustrado por el primer intento fallido, volví a intentarlo nuevamente y volvió a suceder lo mismo _-¡que perdedor!- _exclame para mis adentros mientras dejaba salir un suspiro ahogado. De pronto, el autobús dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados haciendo que los que estábamos dentro de este, nos moviéramos de manera violenta; los que iban sentados sintieron menos el impacto, sin embargo, los que estábamos de pie, lo sentimos peor. El rechinido de las llantas al patinar sobre el pavimento se escuchó por toda la escena mientras nuestros corazones latían a prisa, al final, el chofer intentando evitar un accidente mayor, giro el transporte, causando aquello. Gracias a dios, nadie resulto herido y una gran ola de tranquilidad al saber que estábamos bien me inundo. El sonido de alguien aclarándose fuertemente la garganta retumbo en mis oídos, con la mirada busque al causante de aquel sonido, pronto mis ojos se posaron en los serios ojos color esmeralda del cejon _–mi mano-_ dijo con su pronunciado acento ingles. Por unos segundos, internamente me retorcí de regocijo ¡por primera vez me hablaba! Y por dios, ese acento realmente era sexy –creo que me siento como jovencita enamorada-. Nuevamente el chico se aclaro la garganta y clavo sus verdes ojos hacia abajo; curioso, baje la vista y comprendí lo que él quería decir, mi mano sujetaba fuertemente la suya, seguramente a causa del accidente, inconscientemente busque la protección y seguridad de alguien y termine tomando su mano en señal de apoyo _-disculpa-_ susurre soltándola -aunque no quería hacerlo, su piel era tan suave y su mano tan cálida- mientras mis mejillas se teñían de rosa para variar. Después de aquel incidente, estuvimos varados por diez minutos hasta que llego otro camión y nos levanto. Durante el transcurso del viaje, no tuve el valor para mirarlo, simplemente permanecí con la cabeza gacha y en silencio.

Estamos en la penúltima semana de Marzo y cada vez está más cerca mi final en este viaje que ha durado tres años. En Junio termino la preparatoria y en Agosto iniciare la universidad, en la facultad de Derecho, por lo mismo, esta dejara de ser mi ruta y con ello, dejare de ver a aquel ser que se ha convertido en mi adicción _–tengo que llevarme un buen recuerdo de el-_ me propuse mientras apretaba fuertemente mis puños y me adentraba al camión, por alguna extraña razón, hoy el chofer se veía más ojeroso que de costumbre y tras aquellas ojeras, se podía percibir el poco deseo de vivir que había adquirido recientemente después de las vacaciones de invierno. En cuanto me acomode en mi puesto, el camión arranco y rápidamente, me sumergí en mi mundo de ensueños donde ese chico de acento ingles y yo somos protagonistas. Tras varios minutos de estar sumergido en ese mundo, mi mente me pidió un descanso y yo regrese a la realidad. Sutilmente, gire mi rostro –confieso que me he hecho un experto en lo de ser discreto se refiere- y empecé a verlo, tan pálido como siempre, con esos rubios y sedosos cabellos olor a frutilla alborotados por toda su frente y con esos irresistibles y perdidos ojos color esmeralda _–si fueran una laguna, quisiera nadar eternamente en ellos-_ murmure mientras mis labios mostraban una sonrisa boba. En cuanto termine de decir aquella frase, el autobús se detuvo abruptamente, haciendo que todos los que íbamos de pie, nos fuéramos de lado. Por unos instantes, fui feliz, su cuerpo choco contra el mío mientras pasaba discretamente mi brazo libre sobre su cintura en señal de protección _-¡te amo autobús!-_ grite para mis adentros. En cuanto nos repusimos de aquella acción, vimos como el conductor se quitaba la gorra que cubría su calva, abría la puerta de entrada del autobús y se salía a través de esta. Los presentes guardamos silencio, ignorando las razones que el chofer tenia y observamos como el sujeto se colocaba en la calle contraria, se hincaba sobre el pavimento y extendía ambos brazos hacia los lados. Todos pensamos lo mismo al ver como el sujeto hacia aquello, era más que obvio lo que sucedería después. La madre soltera abrazo a su hija y le tapo sus ojos en señal de protección mientras el señor viudo estrechaba a ambas en sus brazos. Las demás personas también hicieron lo mismo, cerraron sus ojos, evitando ver el desenlace que buscaba el chofer; solo el chico de acento ingles y yo permanecimos inertes y con los ojos abiertos, observando el ultimo respiro del señor. Finalmente, un gran camión apago la vida del chofer en un severo y mortal golpe. Mis ojos y los de él presenciaron como la sangre del chofer se desparramo por toda la calle, expandiéndose y pegándose sobre las sucias ventanas del autobús, así como también, sobre algunos de los transeúntes que iban pasando. Las señoras gritaban llenas de terror al escuchar lo ocurrido mientras que afuera, las personas que presenciaron el incidente corrieron a ver el cadáver y otras más a llamar a la ambulancia para recoger el cadáver. Al finalizar aquello, cerré mis ojos e hice una pequeña oración por el señor _–seguramente se había cansado de la monotonía de su vida-_ pensé, sintiendo que tal vez y ese sería mi final si no hubiese conocido a mi némesis.

Han pasado dos días desde que ocurrió aquel percance y ahora, un nuevo conductor me recibía al abrir las puertas del autobús, este, un joven de casi treinta años con una mirada llena de vida y una sonrisa radiante. Le saludo débilmente, pago mi entrada y vuelvo a colocarme al lado del chico que se ha convertido en mi adicción. Hoy luce especialmente apuesto, por alguna extraña razón va bien vestido y peinado hacia atrás –debo decir que se ve realmente bien-. Lo observo de manera indiscreta mientras un carmín se difuminaba por mis mejillas _–creo que estoy enamorado-_ dije sin darme cuenta. El ingles al parecer escucho aquello y giro su rostro, chocando nuestras miradas _–que bien-_ respondió de una forma monótona y fría haciendo que el carmín de mis mejillas se intensificara y yo voltease mi cabeza al lado contrario. Después de aquella escena, no tuve el valor para volver mirarlo otra vez, seguramente piensa que soy un patán, un acosador o peor aun ¡un pervertido!. Hemos llegado al final de su recorrido, esta es la parada donde el usualmente se baja; con tristeza, suspiro mientras en mis adentros deseo que sea mañana para verlo. Giro mi rostro para ver como baja del autobús, sin embargo, me encuentro con que aun continua a mi lado, estático y con su mirada clavada en la ventana del autobús_ -¿acaso no se bajaba en esta parada?-_ me pregunte mientras mi rostro hacia una mueca de confusión; ignorando aquello, una sonrisa adorno mi rostro, lo tendría conmigo una parada más. Por fin llegamos a mi parada, estoy algo triste de que no veré en donde se bajara, pero sé que mañana lo volveré a ver. Lentamente bajo las escaleras para salir a la parada, sin embargo, me detengo para verlo una vez más; tras de mí, siento un pequeño golpe _–hey, move~-_ se escucho una voz de pronunciado acento ingles, la cual reconocí enseguida. Abro mis ojos de par en par -¿acaso el se va bajar en la misma parada que yo?-. Instintivamente volteo hacia atrás y lo veo, sus ojos clavados sobre mi _-sorry-_ atine a disculparme torpemente mientras bajaba del autobús. El rubio bufo y acomodo su maletín sobre su hombro izquierdo, posteriormente inicio su caminata, coincidentemente hacia el rumbo por donde iba. Impresionado de que inclusive tomara el mismo camino que yo, lo seguí, después de todo, era el mismo camino que tenía que tomar. Feliz de tenerlo delante mío, empecé a tararear una canción y cuando estaba a una cuadra de llegar a la escuela, el doblo, dejándome solo. Baje la mirada y suspire, todo lo bueno termina pronto, posteriormente, retome el camino hacia la escuela.

Estamos a finales de Abril y las cosas han dado un giro sorpresivo a mi mundo lleno de monotonía. Primero hay que comentar que no hace mucho regresamos de vacaciones de primavera –las mejores que he tenido porque me fui a la playa con mi primo y su noviecito- y segundo, el viudo y la madre soltera dejaron de tomar el autobús, al parecer después de varios intercambios de palabras durante los últimos meses, los termino enamorando y durante las vacaciones, se casaron –bien por ellos- y ahora, los veo pasar por la parada en un auto familiar que el sujeto compro recientemente; esos tres realmente parecen una familia feliz. Dentro del autobús, también hay cosas diferentes, primero, hay menos personas y segundo, ¡comparto asiento con el chico rubio de -sexy- acento ingles!. Feliz por las buenas nuevas, me acomodo gustoso en mi asiento y miro de reojo a mi compañero, como siempre, luce serio y con esos audífonos blancos que crean una barrera auditiva entre nosotros; una pequeña sonrisa brota de mis labios, se que pronto esta situación de ser un par de desconocidos cambiara. Estoy nervioso, ni deseos de escuchar música me dan así que opto por guardar silencio y mirar a través de la ventanilla, aunque, es una excusa poco creíble, realmente deseo verlo a él. Después de varios minutos observándolo, empiezo a analizar la situación entre nosotros y a buscar la mejor manera de iniciar una conversación. Tras varias ideas, finalmente me decido por lo clásico así que, aclaro mi garganta, me infundo valor y abro mi boca _-¿me permites?- _ese chico me corto la inspiración _–voy a pasar-_ dijo con su enmarcado acento y su voz monótona. Abro y cierro la boca un poco frustrado de no poder hablarle y me levanto de la silla, dándole paso. El autobús se detiene y con él, se aleja su presencia _–será otro día-_ suspire intentando darme ánimos.

La primera semana de mayo ha llegado y con ella, las inscripciones y pre-exámenes de ingreso universitario, estoy más que animado y listo para presentarlos. Hoy me levante un poco más tarde de lo normal debido a que mi primo y su pareja se quedaron a dormir en mi casa, además que era sábado. Rompiendo mi rutina, ahora me encontraba con Matthew y Gilbert platicando, esperando a que llegara el autobús –que lógicamente estaba retrasado por más de quince minutos-. Cuando el autobús llego, deje que ellos dos se subieran y posteriormente me subí, perezosamente empecé a introducir las monedas para pagar nuestras entradas y posteriormente, gire mi rostro para ver en donde me sentaría. Al enfocar mi vista en el asiento donde generalmente me siento junto al pequeño cejon, noto que este se encuentra ahí, por inercia, una sonrisa surge de mi rostro pero es rápidamente borrada al detectar una presencia extraña, a su lado, se encontraba aquel sujeto de cabello semi largo y barba mañanera. Con odio, observo fijamente a aquel sujeto _–¡como se atreve a robarme lo que es MIO!-_ exclame internamente mientras avanzaba hacia unos asientos cercanos, claro está, sin apartar mi vista de aquella persona y esta, al parecer se dio cuenta que los observaba porque me miro de manera altanera, posteriormente sonrió lascivamente y como si fuese a propósito, abrazo al pequeño y le dio un gran beso en la mejilla. Contuve mi furia mientras mi rostro se tornaba rojo por lo mismo, el sujeto reía de manera creída, no importándole que el pequeño cejon lo hubiera golpeado, por mi parte, tome el asiento más alejado de ambos. Durante el trayecto, escuche como ambos sujetos hablaban.

_-Arthur ~-_ se escuchaba tararear de manera melosa a aquel sujeto de fuerte acento francés. Por instinto agudicé mi oído _–con que te llamas Arthur-_ susurre mientras me mordía la uña de mi dedo gordo.

_-¿Qué deseas frog?-_ respondió ese pequeñito de manera molesta _–sí que es tiene temperamento fuerte-_ pensé mientras apuntaba todos los datos posibles en mi cabeza.

_-nada ~-_ respondió ese sujeto odioso de acento francés. Después de esa contestación, ninguno volvió a hablar, dejándome triste, quería saber más, pero al menos, ya se su nombre. Minutos pasaban y mi molestia al no estar cerca de él se intensificaron, rodeándome de un aura pesada, de repente, una mano se poso sobre mi hombro e instintivamente volteé a ver de quien se _trataba –Al, soy yo-_ susurro mi primo un poco asustado por mi _semblante –los asientos de atrás se acaban de desocupar y pensé que… sería bueno si nos sentamos los tres juntos-_ dijo velozmente, casi sin respirar. Realmente no me gustaba estar solo así que acepte y ahora, en los asientos del fondo, me encontraba con mi primo y Gilbert, viendo a los pasajeros de adelante, especialmente, yo veía a MI rubio ser hostigado por ese sujeto. A mi lado, Matt y Gil platicaban acerca de lo emocionados que estaban al ir a presentar examen a la facultad de zootecnia que estaba a un par de cuadras de la facultad donde estudiaría. Cuando al fin llegamos a nuestra parada, volteé a verlo por última vez –_hasta otro día my love_- susurre mientras me bajaba del autobús.

Estamos en la segunda semana de mayo, lunes para ser exactos y muy cerca de graduarme, estoy emocionado pero a la vez frustrado, aun no he logrado hacer contacto con él, pero sé que hoy cambiara porque a estas alturas, el autobús va prácticamente vacio, dejándome un espacio para sentarme a su lado, algo que he estado esperando con ansias desde que me di cuenta que lo mío realmente era una obsesión. Feliz, me adentro al autobús, dirigiendo rápidamente mi mirada hacia donde él se sentaba, efectivamente, ahí estaba, con sus audífonos colocados sutilmente en sus oídos, con la música a todo volumen, sus ojos perdidos mirando a través de la ventanilla y su rostro, ladeando, casi apoyándolo en el frio y opaco cristal. No sé si era yo, o cada día que pasaba el se veía mejor, no obstante, con aquel pensamiento en mente y con mi determinación fuertemente arraigada, camine hacia donde se encontraba y me senté a su lado; lo volteé a ver sonriente, sin embargo, el no me miro, al contrario, me ignoro. Decepcionado por haber fallado en mi primer paso, deje que pasara un pequeño lapso, aproximadamente una parada e intente de nuevo _-hello-_ dije con mi mejor y deslumbrante sonrisa, aquella que hacía a las chicas caer derretidas a mis pies. El me volteo a ver e hizo una mueca, apartando sus audífonos de sus oídos, al parecer no escucho mi saludo –_dije que hello-_ repetí nuevamente, ahora más fuerte.

_-ya te escuche git-_ dijo con ese pesado y sexy acento _-hi-_ contesto cortantemente. Con aquellas palabras, si no estaba enamorado de él, definitivamente lo había logrado. Torpemente sonrio e intento continuar la conversación _–sabes, desde hace un tiempo te he estado observando-_ confieso -oh vaya, eso no era exactamente la mejor forma de iniciar una conversación, ahora pensara que soy un acosador-.

_-¿enserio?, no me había dado cuenta-_ respondió en un gran tono sarcástico, indicándome que después de todo, no había sido tan cuidadoso en mis acciones.

_-me gustaría ser tu amigo_- volví a decir al tiempo que le colocaba mi mano frente a él, indicándole que me saludara, no obstante, no me correspondió _–soy Alfred-_ agregue insistiendo. El me miro serio, sin dirigirme la palabra, clavando sus orbes color bosque sobre las mías color cielo –_nice to meet you- susurró_ sin estrecharme la mano, sin siquiera decir su nombre y posteriormente, se volvió a colocar los audífonos, dándome a entender que no quería nada conmigo. Deje caer mi mano hacia mi costado e igual yo me coloque mis audífonos, ya había dado el primer paso, solo me faltaría insistir con los siguientes y tal vez, en unos días o semanas más, seremos amigos y no habrá necesidad de solo admirarlo en el autobús.

Hoy es martes y estoy motivado a seguir con mi plan para hacerlo mi amigo y en el futuro algo mucho más que eso. Optimista, nuevamente subo al autobús y me siento a su lado, el ahora no traía sus audífonos y su rostro se mostraba algo molesto _-hello-_ vuelvo a saludarle de manera cordial al tiempo que me sentaba a su lado. El me volteo a ver de reojo -_hi-_ me saludo solo por educación. Dejo pasar unos segundos y nuevamente abro la boca _-¿Cómo estás?-_ le pregunte, me interesaba saber un poco más de él.

_-bien-_ me contesto con ese tono cortante, hasta empiezo a creer que así es su forma de hablar. Nuevamente se creó un silencio vacio entre ambos _–tu cara me dice lo contrario-_ sonreí al tiempo que sacaba de mi bolsillo un chocolate que había comprado el día anterior especialmente para _él -toma-_ dije extendiéndolo hacia su rostro. El me miró extrañado _-¿para mí?-_ me pregunto confuso, al parecer era la primera vez que recibía algo de un completo extraño. Asentí _–tómalo- _insistí esperanzado y con una gran sonrisa _–digamos que es un regalo atrasado de San Valentín-_ mencione, provocándome un ligero sonrojo, era la primera vez que decía algo que podría catalogarse como _cursi_. Su cara de confusión se transformó en vergüenza por lo que dije, sin embargo, lo tomo entre sus manos _–thank you-_ susurro con sus mejillas color rosa. Feliz de haber hecho mi tarea heroica del día, recibí mi recompensar al ver como el destapaba el chocolate y lo metía a su boca de una manera tan sensual que creía que me saldría sangre por mi nariz. Luego de salir de mi trance, el había regresado a su posición inicial, mirando a través de la ventanilla _-¿no te aburres?-_ le pregunte. El negó con la cabeza y yo suspire, realmente era difícil hacerlo hablar _–no me has dicho tu nombre-_ mencione intentando no sonar urgido de saberlo.

_-Arthur-_ susurro sin apartar su mirada. Bueno, con aquello era un buen inicio y las cosas estaban podría decirse que marchando bien _–oye Arthur, ¿quieres otro chocolate?-_ le pregunte sacando otro de mi bolsillo. El me volteo a ver luciendo un semblante de extrañeza al escuchar de mi el ofrecimiento de otro chocolate _–no gracias- _me rechazo educadamente.

_-supongo no quieres porque una linda chica no te lo ofrece- _mencione intentando sonar dolido al tiempo que me giraba, mostrando un pequeño pucherito mientras lentamente iba acercándome a él _–vamos Arthur ~ acéptalo-_ insistí rebajándome a actuar como una colegiala en celo. Aquello hizo que se pusiera nervioso y se sonrojara _–s…sol….solo si dejas de actuar de esa manera-_ menciono arrebatándome el dulce y metiéndoselo apresuradamente a la boca. Sonreí pícaramente al verlo comer, se ve que le gusta hacerse el difícil aunque realmente no lo era y además, acababa de descubrir algo nuevo y eso era que le gustaban los chocolates. Después de aquella corta conversación, decidí que había sido suficiente por hoy, mañana continuaría, no quiero empalagarlo tanto que termine poniéndome una orden de restricción.

Es miércoles y realmente no tengo nada planeado para iniciar conversación con él, supongo que lo del chocolate hoy no funcionara así que empezare a que hablemos de nosotros para irnos conociendo y ver cuáles son sus gustos. En cuanto subí al autobús dirigí mi mirada hacia él, haciendo que ellas chocaran, al parecer esperaba mi llegada; feliz de aquello, corrí a mi lugar y lo salude _-hello-_ dije enérgicamente. El me correspondió el saludo con su clásico y cortante tono, menos mal que ya me estoy adaptando a este. Después de aquel saludo, el dirigió su mirada hacia la ventanilla y yo, empecé a buscar un buen tema para entablar la conversación, realmente era difícil, hasta que, recordé algo _–oye Arthur, ¿a ti te gusta el rock?-_ le pregunte interesado en saber su respuesta.

En cuanto escucho mi pregunta, aparto su mirada de la ventanilla y la dirigió hacia mi _-si, ¿por qué?- _me pregunto extrañado, no sabía de donde había sacado bases para la pregunta.

-porque si- respondí infantilmente mientras apoyaba ambos brazos sobre el barandal de la silla de enfrente y posaba mi cabeza en estos _-¿Qué grupos te gustan?-_ le pregunte.

_-b…bu…bueno….- _tartamudeo, al parecer no era del tipo de personas que tenía mucho contacto con las personas, sin embargo, el verlo tartamudear me encantaba _–The Beatles, Rolling Stones, Coldplay… -_ menciono enumerándolos con los dedos.

_-ya veo-_ dije mostrándome interesando, aunque realmente lo estaba _–pero ¿acaso Coldplay no es rock alternativo?-_ pregunte, no sabía mucho del tema, pero recientemente había leído un artículo de ellos en la wikipedia. El rápidamente se sonrojo por lo que dije, después de todo, el no escuchaba rock puro _–así es-_ susurro. Feliz con el buen inicio de la conversación, continúe preguntándole acerca de sus gustos y él me contesto amablemente a cada pregunta, teniéndome confianza, bueno, después de todo, ¿Quién se negaría ante hermoso ser como lo soy yo?, hasta que poco a poco logre enterarme de varias cosas curiosas que seguramente me servirían en el futuro. Sin darme cuenta, el tiempo de viaje paso rápido y cuando vimos, habíamos llegado a la parada donde se bajaba Arthur _–good bye-_ se despidió educadamente, era la primera vez que lo hacía y me sentí en las nubes –see ya- respondí con una sonrisa mientras veía bajarlo del autobús, realmente hoy fue un gran avance.

Estamos a lunes, es decir, la tercera semana de mayo y las cosas con MI Arthur han marchado bien. Ahora me espera con ansias a que llegue y en cuanto me siento a su lado, se quita los audífonos y suaviza su expresión seria _-hi-_ me saluda ahora con un tono menos hostil y yo, le respondo feliz el saludo; además, ya me deja hablarlo por su nombre, en definitiva, las cosas habían mejorado en pocos días. Hoy, como es inicio de semana, decidí comentarle sobre lo que hice y el, atento, me escucho y de paso, me comento un poco de su vida_ –hice scones aunque se me volvieron a quemar-_ comento riéndose, dándome a entender que no era la primera vez que le sucedía. Feliz de saber un poco de su vida, decidí preguntarle algo que siempre me había estado molestando _–Arti-_ dije pausadamente, llamando su atención _-¿Quién era ese tipo rubio que iba contigo la otra vez?- _le pregunte muy curioso, realmente deseaba saberlo y más que nada, comprobar que relación tenia con él.

_-es… un amigo de la infancia-_ comento haciendo un rostro de fastidio, al parecer no se llevaba muy bien con el _–es un pervertido acosador-_ agrego mientras cerraba fuertemente sus ojos, al parecer ese sujeto sí que lo hacía rabiar.

_-¿y ustedes…?-_ intente preguntar sin completar la frase, seré un héroe pero no soy lo suficientemente valiente para completar la pregunta. Arthur se dio cuenta de lo que quise preguntar y abruptamente se sonrojo _-¡NO!-_ exclamo fuertemente, llamando la atención de los pocos presentes en el autobús. Apenado, fingió que no sucedió nada y se enterró en el asiento. Realmente se veía lindo con su rostro colorado y su expresión de vergüenza.

_-¿entonces tu y el no son nada?-_ insistí imitando la posición en la que él estaba. Giro su rostro aun rojo y me susurro la negativa –_que bien_- dije feliz de que no fueran nada más que amigos _–¿y a ti te gustan los…?-_ interrogue, al parecer ya me gusto no finalizar las preguntas.

_-¿chicos?-_ completo mi pregunta. Yo asentí, esperando ansioso su respuesta _–soy bi-_ susurro mirando hacia el lado contrario. Nuevamente hacia un descubrimiento interesante, ahora sí que tenia oportunidades con el _–yo también lo soy-_ confesé con una gran sonrisa. Al parecer aquello lo hizo sentir mejor porque rápidamente regreso a su posición inicial. Después de aquella breve escena, guardamos silencio, realmente Arti no es del tipo que inicia conversaciones, más bien es del tipo de personas que escuchan y bueno, a mi me encanta hablar y hablar, sin embargo, esta vez decidí callar, después de todo, la información que obtuve el día de hoy era más que suficiente _–tengo oportunidad-_ susurre feliz, ahora más que nunca debo ponerme las pilas si deseo algo más serio con él.

Nuevamente es miércoles y estoy entusiasmado, en pocas semanas saldré de la preparatoria y mi relación con Arti está mejorando bastante. Anoche vi una maratón de películas de terror y aunque estoy desvelado –y aterrado- me mantengo en pie, esperando el autobús donde me espera ese pequeño rubio cejon dueño de mis deseos, pensamientos y adicciones. Luego de cinco desesperantes y eternos minutos, el camión se detuvo y yo rápidamente me subí a este. En cuanto pague el pasaje, corrí a su lado, el estaba esperándome _–good morning-_ me saludo tan cálido como siempre, bueno, como de un tiempo para acá podía hacerlo. Con la misma amabilidad le conteste y posteriormente di un gran bostezo _-¿no dormiste?-_ me pregunto y yo negué con la cabeza _–vi tantas películas de terror anoche que ni siquiera pude dormir- _comente. Arthur empezó a reírse por el comentario _-¿aun te dan miedo las películas de terror?-_ me pregunto de forma burlona.

_-c…cl..claro que no-_ conteste nerviosamente, no podía admitir que aun me aterraban. Nuevamente empezó a reírse _–está bien Al, te creo-_ dijo intentando darme por mi lado _–mejor cuéntame, ¿ya desayunaste?-_ me pregunto cambiando el tema, era la primera vez que el iniciaba una conversación. Emocionado, negué fuertemente con mi cabeza y el hizo un gesto un tanto serio, posteriormente, de su maletín saco una bolsa de papel _–¿quieres?-_ me pregunto extendiéndome el empaque de papel color café. Por dentro derrame lagrimas de alegría, era la primera vez que alguien me invitaba el desayuno _–lo hice yo-_ agrego, incrementando la alegría que desbordaba mi corazón. Nervioso, metí mi mano temblorosa dentro del empaque, sintiendo algo de apariencia rugosa, posteriormente la saque al exterior, viendo de que se trataba _-¿galletas?-_ dije confuso ya que esta tenia la forma de una, pero no la apariencia.

_-claro que son galletas-_ me corroboro al tiempo que el también tomaba una del empaque _–Francis me enseño a hacerlas y quería que fueras el primero en probarlas-_ dijo feliz. Por un instante me llegue a sentir alagado, él quería que fuera el primero en probarlo y por supuesto que pensaba hacerlo, no obstante, antes de meterme la galleta a la boca, decidí hacer una pregunta _-¿Quién es Francis?-_ le interrogue intentando no sonar celoso, aunque, al parecer si soné así.

_-el sujeto del otro día, mi pervertido y odioso amigo de la infancia-_ me respondió _–adelante, pruébala-_ insistió. Conforme con la respuesta acerca de la identidad de ese Francis, me metí la galleta a la boca y empecé a masticarla; pese a que se veía mal, sabía bien, claro, tenía un ligero sabor a quemado _-¿y bien?- _me pregunto mirándome fijamente, era la primera vez que lo veía sin aquella mirada perdida.

_-muy buena-_ le sonreí y posteriormente tome otra. Arthur se emociono por el visto bueno que le había dado y me agradeció. Finalmente, ambos terminamos comiendo galletas por todo el camino hasta que se acabaron. Ahora, con el estomago lleno y el corazón contento, el sueño atrasado debido a mi noche de desvelo se hizo presente y sin darme cuenta, me había quedado dormido, a tan solo cinco paradas de llegar a mi destino.

_-Al-_ escuche el susurro de su voz _-Al-_ nuevamente volvía a escucharlo, aquel timbre de voz era suyo y ese acento tan hermoso era irreconocible _–despierta Alfred-_ insistió. Lentamente fui abriendo mis ojos y aunque veía borroso debido a que estaba adaptándome al entorno, logre escuchar su voz _–Alfred ya hemos llegado-_ dijo. Girando mi rostro, note que estaba muy cerca del suyo, al parecer me quede dormido en su hombro _-¿llegado a donde?-_ susurre confuso. Arthur estaba sonrojado, supongo por lo cerca que estaban nuestros rostros _–a tu parada-_ me contesto. En cuanto escuche eso, mire de reojo el nombre de la estación y efectivamente, ya habíamos llegado _–ven, vámonos-_ me dijo tomándome de la muñeca y arrastrándome hacia la salida. Cuando bajamos del autobús, finalmente pude comprender, el se había quedado a mi _lado -¿Cómo sabias que esta es mi parada?-_ le interrogue.

_-hace tiempo, recuerdo que te bajaste en esta-_ me contesto, al parecer el igual había estado observándome. Centrando mi mirada hacia abajo, noto como el continuaba apresando mi muñeca y el, al notar aquello, rápidamente la soltó _-perdón-_ se disculpo. Yo cerré mis ojos y sonreí bobamente -gracias- le agradecí _–y disculpa por desviarte de tu camino-_ dije muy apenado, no era mi intención que eso pasara. El negó con su cabeza _–yo también tenía que bajarme aquí, así que no te preocupes- _me respondió _-¿quieres que te acompañe hasta la escuela?-_ se ofreció y yo por supuesto, acepte gustoso. Hoy hice un nuevo y gran avance en esta relación.

Sin darme cuenta, ya estamos en la última semana de mayo y aunque mi relación con ese chico ingles ha dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados, aun no logro sacarle una cita pero no me preocupo, aun quedan otras tres semanas para conquistarlo. Nuevamente me encuentro dentro del autobús, cada vez nuestra interacción es mayor y eso me alegra porque aquellos días de monotonía se han acabado y han iniciado nuevos donde ese hermoso chico de ojos esmeraldas es mi motivación _-¿te gusta alguien Arti?-_ le pregunte curioso, si respondía que "NO", me aventuraría a confesarme y decirle todo lo que empecé a sentir desde hace meses, pero si me dice que "SI"… no sé cómo reaccionar. Luego de haberle hecho la pregunta, desvió la mirada y se sonrojo hasta las _orejas –y…y…yes-_ susurro, sin embargo, pude escucharlo. Mis esperanzas se murieron con esa respuesta, pero, sin darme cuenta, había nacido otra _-¿y quién te gusta?-_ volví a interrogarle, invadiendo su espacio personal. Nuevamente el se alejo un poco mas de mi contacto, es como si me intentara evitar _–it`s a secret-_ nuevamente susurro con sus mejillas color tomate. No conforme con la respuesta, hice un puchero de molestia y regrese a mi antigua posición _-hmp-_ bufe molesto y con ello corte la comunicación. El resto del trayecto, simplemente me dedique a mirarlo de reojo y viendo como él hacía lo mismo. Cuando nuestras miradas chocaban, instintivamente el apartaba la suya, desviándola y coloreando sus mejillas en un rosa pálido _–es lindo-_ pensé más de una vez hasta que, luego de varias paradas y muy cerca del final de nuestra mutua compañía por el día de hoy, logre reiniciar la conversación _-¿algún día sabré quien te gusta?-_ le pregunte sin voltearlo a ver. El se sorprendió por la pregunta y volteo a verme _-sure-_ contesto con una ligera sonrisa, posteriormente se puso de pie, ya habíamos llegado a su parada _–good bye Alfred-_ me susurro y se alejo. Desde mi lugar, observe como abandonaba el autobús _–espero saberlo pronto-_ dije en completa soledad.

Luego de aquella breve conversación, ya no volví a verlo, la razón fue porque las clases finalizaron abruptamente, sin darme tiempo de avisarle o de siquiera pedirle su correo o numero de celular. Sin darme cuenta, un gran vacío lleno el hueco que Arthur había ocupado y mis días de monotonía regresaron. La graduación fue un evento feliz, sin embargo, mi mente se encontraba divagando, extrañándolo. Los días posteriores, siempre que podía, me subía al mismo autobús, esperando volverlo a ver pero nunca apareció _–al parecer aquí acaba nuestra historia-_ me dije al finalizar el verano, intente sonreír, pero ya no podía, el se había llevado mis sonrisas. A mediados de Agosto, inicie mis estudios en la facultad de Derecho y mi primo con su novio en la de Zootecnia, la ruta que solía tomar cambio y con ello, se desvanecieron las esperanzas que aun guardaba. Años más tarde, luego de intensos estudios y dar lo mejor de mí, logre graduarme con meritos al igual que mi primo –el cual abrió una veterinaria junto con su aun novio – y ahora me encuentro buscando un apartamento donde vivir, ya no era buena idea vivir con mis padres. Tras varias semanas y meses de búsqueda, logre encontrarme con un anuncio:

"_Busco compañero de departamento ubicado en zona céntrica, con todos los servicios. NO PERVERTIDOS NI FRANCESES". _

_-Bueno, no soy pervertido y por lo que sé, no soy francés-_ me dije al tomar el anuncio entre mis manos y encaminarme a la dirección que decía el papel. Luego de varias cuadras y dos transbordajes, logre llegar a mi destino, un complejo departamental que efectivamente, estaba muy bien ubicado, de hecho, me quedaba cerca de donde iniciaría a trabajar la semana entrante, era como un regalo del cielo que me cayó como anillo al dedo. Infundiéndome de valor, aspiro el aire de mi alrededor y toco la puerta _–I`m comming-_ se escucho un fuerte acento ingles desde el otro lado, acento que me hizo recordarlo a él después de varios años. Cerrando mis ojos y sonriendo en signo de nostalgia, espere a que mi casero me abriera la puerta _–good afternoon-_ me saludo con su hermoso acento. Lentamente fui alzando mi rostro, dispuesto a mirar a los ojos al sujeto con el que compartiría mi nuevo hogar _–hel…-_ le intente saludar, sin embargo, las palabras se quedaron pegadas a mi lengua y mi mandíbula se disloco ligeramente. Tanto él como yo nos miramos fijamente _-¿Alfred?-_ susurro sorprendido y yo asentí; sin darme tiempo de hablar nuevamente, se abalanzo sobre mí y me estrecho en sus brazos _-¡tonto!-_ exclamo de manera infantil _-¿Por qué ya no regresaste?, te estuve esperando día tras día pero nunca llegaste-_ se quejo, golpeándome el pecho con su frente y yo, sintiéndome el peor hombre del pose ambas manos sobre sus delicados hombros, acercando mi rostro al de él, haciendo contacto visual en aquellos ojos tan verdes y profundos que posee _–sorry pero yo también estuve esperándote, día tras día-_ confesé, dejando salir todo lo que había estado guardando desde el momento que deje de verlo. Ahora ambos teníamos un nudo en la garganta y nos sentíamos felices de volvernos a ver luego de tantos años de separación. Luego de aquel breve reencuentro, el se separo no despegando sus ojos de los mios_ –Alfred, yo quería confesarte que….-_.

_-ME GUSTAS-_ dije fuerte y claramente, cortando lo que él iba a decir, realmente ya no quería desperdiciar más tiempo, suficiente tuve con todos esos años de no verlo. Ahora mi alma estaba tranquila y limpia, la única cosa que quería decirle se la dije y ya no tenia ningún arrepentimiento conmigo, simplemente esperaría su reacción. El se sonrojo por mi confesión, sin embargo, no aparto su mirada _–tu también-_ dijo con sus mejillas sonrojadas –_ese dia en el autobus, cuando me preguntaste quien me gustaba, la respuesta era TU pero no me atrevi, tenia miedo_- se explico y con eso, me sentí el ser más feliz del mundo, desde el principio fui yo y ningún otro. Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, me abalance sobre sus labios _–al parecer mis días de monotonía acabaron finalmente- _pensé mientras rodeaba su cintura entre mis brazos.

FIN

* * *

Hola hola, que alegria pasarme por estos lugares, espero les haya gustado el fanfic y no se si se llegaron a identificar en ciertas partes de este, espero que si, es algo del diario. Saludoos y gracias por leer :).


End file.
